Dont stop till you get enough, c'mon
by soscenegirl
Summary: Sarah has to have a long day of baby sitting  As usual  but does this Baby-Sitting day mean an end to Ethan & Benny's regular human life? They argue and will a vampire take it? No! and Sara falls in love with one of the "New Fledglings"
1. The end of our lives

Sara sat down on her bed, repeatidly staring at her cell phone, luckily the staring actually gave her luck as she jumped at the call from Benny. "Hi benny." Sara said, playing with her fingers and a peice of string hanging off of her roughed-up hoodie. "Hi sara, we're all going to Ethan's house..You have to babysit." Benny replied, warning her of the event coming up. "Alright." She replied, pressing the end button on her cellaur device. "Why does this always happen to me? Its frickin' saturday." Sara said, going into her bathroom raking through her hair with a torn up brush. Admiring her self in the mirrior, "Well, lets go have a lame time." She said putting on her coat and worn out sneakers, "Bye mom." She said, running down the stairs. "Lets make the most of this." She said, pulling up into the drive way

"Hi Ethan." She said, seeing Ethan open the door. "Where's benny?" Ethan replied, staring behind her hoping to see the figure of Benny. "He's not with me..." She said, coming completly in the house, "Where's jane?" Sara said looking behind the couches, thinking the 9 year old would be childishly hiding behind there.

"She's upstairs, bitching about something." Ethan said putting his hands on his head. There went the door, which had benny on the other side of it. "Hi man." Benny said coming in, Sara stopped at the 3rd step to turn around. "Uh, hi benny." Sara said, laughing nervously. She'd always been scared around Benny, only because she had a crush on him, sometimes she couldn't believe it...But she honestly does like him, haha 'oppisites attract'. "Hey sar." Benny said, sara had always liked it when she got called that. She blushed a bit, "Well, haha gotta see jane." She said hiding her tomato fleshed skin. "Hi Jane." Sara said sitting on the childs bed. "Hi." Jane replied, looking away.

"Whats the matter?" Sara asked her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Ethan's always worried about you, then he says bad things about me.." Jane answered a tear dropped on her naked knee. "Its just cause he's-." Sara tried to get out "A Douche?" Jane replied harshly, "Well that and, it takes time when you loose your spot as being the baby." Sara explained. "Oh, can you go please?" Jane said whiping her eyes. "Yes." Sara said rolling her eyes at the child, getting off her bed and standing in the door way. "Cheer up, okay?" She said as she left the child, in the room speechless.

Sara came down stairs, only to see Benny & Ethan arguing "As usual" But this time there was a little bit too much rage in each of their words. "I hate you!" Benny pleeded. "Well, same to you!" Ethan said punching benny in the eye. "Dude, Why wont you guys just stop!" Sara said, her as a vampire and rage building up..It shouldnt have happend. "Gah! I'm going to make you shutup for once!" Sara said, feircly walking up to benny biting the tip of his neck. "Oww! Gahh! Man Ahh!" Was all he could spit. "How'd you do this shit?" He said holding onto his neck. "It hurts doesnt it?" Sara said, laughing at the choice of words he chose. Ethan backed up, knowing what her intentions were to do next. "Don't go just yet, its your turn." Sara replied to his movement, smiling cheekishly 


	2. Jane i'm not raping you

"Why are you doing this?" Ethan asked, tripping over the couch. "Aqh! Eww why do my fangs have benny blood on them?" Sara said, snapping back into that same goody two shoe. In one flick of an eye, she bit ethan too. He snapped out of his misery, pain and hatred by the time benny did. "Oh! I'm cool now." Benny said touching his skin, "Your only a beginner, dont think your mr. hot." Sara giggled, "But why did you do that?" Benny asked, staring at her. "I'm a vampire, do the math." She said getting a paper towel wiping her fangs off.

"Oh gosh! What am i going to tell granma?." Benny said pacing. "I don't know, you were being retarted so i bit you?" Sara said, feeling bad for her actions.

"You bit me! Why!" Benny said, sounding as if his whole life was over. "No more sunlight! No more anything!" Ethan said holding his neck, "I'm a physic, not some blood craver." Ethan said again.  
>"I'm sorry, now you know not to mess with me again." Sara said, looking at him with her hazel eyes. "I wasnt messing with you! You messed with me...WITH MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Ethan said, crawling over the ground. "You'll get used to it." She said, touching his shoulder, "No get off! Life ruiner." Ethan said storming upstairs, "Why can't he just be cocky like you?" Sara said, following ethan up the stairs. "I'm one of a kind." Benny laughed shouting up the steps, "Hey, you okay?" Sara said standing at his doorstep. "Leave me alone." Ethan said, looking at her with his brown eyes. "I'm sorry alright, i guess i should have never bit you." Sara said, looking down. "I wish i wasnt like this, i have ruined your lives." Sara said pounding her fist to her skull.<p>

"Hi." Jane said, standing at his door also.

"Jane, just go." Ethan replied, shooving his head into his pillow.

"No, ive heard what happend. Ive been reading Ma's spell book, and she might have some spell that could change you guys back...Until then i wont make sara mad...I dont wanna get bit." Jane said backing up. There she went, she fell down the stairs. "Oh god Jane!" Benny said, staring at the unconcious girl on the steps. She was out cold, possibly dead. "Guys come out here!" Benny said, dragging the little girl out of the way. She blinked, "Benny, lemme die." She said crying..."Why are you such a emo?" He said staring at her slit wrist.

She was really gone, all she could hear was the footsteps Ethan and Sara made when they harsly ran down the steps, "Oh, I'm gonna get killed." Sara said, facepalming herself. "No she isn't dead." Ethan said, rolling his eyes. "She could be! Dude stop being so rude to your little sister, you lost your spot in the family so what! Now she's dieing and all you can say is "No she isn't dead." She said, mocking him in a girly tone.

"I'm out of here! Learn manners for your sister." She said grabbing the girl picking her up bridal style, she put her gently in the back seat of her car and hurried to the hospital..

"Whats her problem?" Ethan reaction mirrored. "Maybe her problem is you!" Benny said, on his way to walk to the hospital.

"Yes, she's alright." The doctor told sara.

"Who are you to her?" The doctor added.

"Her babysitter, well kind of 'sister'." Sara said smiling, but nervous.

"Well, i think its safe to tell you she may have amnesia." The doctor said, crossing her hopes that sara wouldnt break down in front of everyone.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god." Sara said running in the bathroom her sneakers click clacking on the tiled floor, sara thought it could be good that she has amneisa, maybe they could make her believe she was a sweet little innocent girl, and that it wasn't nice to cut herself. But sara loved that about jane, she's a tough 9 year old with an additude of her own, the girl sara wish she could be when she was in that age. Jane had always added makeup to her cuts and put on a pretty smile when her parents were alive. Now they passed away, thats part of the reason she slits her wrist 'now' but could that change? Could they get her to belive that isn't the girl she used to be and it isnt the girl she's going to be now? "I can't change the little girl." Sara said crying. "I want the same jane i came into that house with!" She burst out of the stall, her eyeliner running down her flesh.

She didn't care about makeup at that point, she wanted the almost sister she always had, and thats how it was going to be. Jane came into the hall, not alarmed of what happend. "Hi lady!" She said giggling. "That isn't you." Sara said bowing down to the girl, "I have to bite you." She said looking up. "God won't forgive me for this." Sara said..Staring at the girl. Well duh, god wouldnt forgive her anyway...she's a vampire. Well, god loves her, she's a nice vampire...The vampire Flesh contains her dark side. "Bite me?" The girl said, getting down on her knees next to the sobbing vampire. "Close your eyes, ittle only hurt a bit." Sara said, knowing this was what she had to do to get that same little girl back. But she couldnt tell neither of the guys she had amneisa thats why she's biting her for her additude back.

"Hiss." Sara hissed, biting the little girls neck. Sara was outcold for 20 minutes, she woke up. Her fangs were bleeding, jane had a faux smile on her face saying..."Are you gonna drive me home now?" Rolling her eyes. "Jane! Your back!" Sara said hugging her. "I was never gone?" Jane said pushing her off. "Yes, you were. Now lets get out of here before you have another rude statement and i'll have to gut you like a fish." Sara said giggling, "You did it sara." Sara's head mocked to her.

The pulled onto the driveway, "Grr, i hate Ethan." Sara said, opening the doors for the child. "Me too." Jane replied, sara was shocked, that was the only thing she agreed. The door was already opened. "Hi." Jane said, that was almost like her catch phrase. "Your okay!" Benny said picking the girl up. "Yup." She said smiling, it was the first time she actually smiled. But we all knew she had a crush on benny, for the longest so i wouldnt blame her.

"Benny?" Jane replied to him.

"Mhm?" Benny replied, smiling at the girl.

"Can you come tuck me in?" Jane said smiling.

Sara gagged and rolled her eyes.

"Yeh, hun." He said following the girl..

"Someone's stealing ya guy." Ethan said joking, putting neosporin on the bite she had gave him

"Shutup, they wouldnt date anyway. Its illegal." She said smiling, thanking god that it was illegial.

"That snatched your luck, Anyone can buy those eyes." He said smiling.

They looked into eachothers eyes and kissed.

"Whoah!" Ethan replied, knowing that he liked it.

"I'm sorry!" She said blushing.

She liked benny, but its not like she pledged to it or anything, she had now offically had a little feeling for ethan, because she knew that kissing feeling wouldnt get old if they dated..and did i 24/7

She leaned in for another kiss, and so they did.

(With Benny)

"Thanks." Jane replied, and kissed him on the cheek.

"No prob, kid." Benny replied, to the kid.

She rolled her eyes at the phrase 'kid'.

"I love you." She said smiling.

"I- Lov- You too?" Benny said confused.

"Can i tell you a secret?" Jane said, snatching his head closer to her face.

She wasnt sure how to kiss, but she saw Degrassi kids do it all the time through tv. She could have been ready for that big virginity lost.

She placed her lips to his, not knowing what to do she let go.

"Uhm, whoah jane." Benny said, backing up. Admiring the kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry, did you not like it?" She said looking the other way.

"No i did, but i feel like if i kissed you back it'd be rape." Benny said staring at large cuts that adorned her arm.

"I'll like it benny." She said kissing him again.

"I gotta go." Benny replied, licking his lips returning to the crew.

"What took you so long?" The said, watching Degrassi..Little did benny know thats where the girl learned her 'likeable' moves at.

"Your sister...was uh." Benny replied, thats all he could say was "uh" He wouldnt rape Jane'alia (Jane- Uh - Lie- Uh-) Name i made for her hahaahahaa :D back to the story

"Was?" Ethan said curious.

"Showing me her glow in the dark...Cray- Crayons." He said, saving his ass from a angry brother, not like he'd give two shits anyways.

"Oh..." Sara said giggling, staring at the moment between Manny and Jay.

"You do alot of things." Ethan said laughing, at the humor Benny was showing.

"I'm going to check on jane again." Benny said tip toe-ing to the little girls room.

"Hi Jane." He said sitting on her bed, laying by her.

"Why are you here?" Jane said, turning the other way.

He turned towards her laying on her bed. His crotch against her bottom.

His shaft liffted and with a bump, little jane turned around.

"Huh? Whats that?" Jane said, staring at the stick coming from his pants.

"Um..Nothing." He said rushing to the bathroom, can't believe he just boned from a 10* year old.

"You arent doing this benny." He said to himself.

"Do what?" Jane said, her nightgown over her knee's standing in the doorway

"Well, i can't...be with you. I know you have a little crush on me and everything but..." He stopped.

(With ethan and sara)

"Hey, i have to go." Sara said smiling.

"Bye." He said guiding her out the door.

"See ya at school tommrow? Oh yeah am i taking benny home?"

(Gah dont feel like saying that crap lalalalalalalalaalal and now they are in the car)  
>(and i know this is like a jenny but it wont be next chapter sorry)<p>

"Do you and jane have something going on? Youve been up there for hours?" Sara asked him, smiling cheekishly

"Well...' He replied, trying not to show obvious juice.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Sara said, crashing into a tree.

-  
>Well oh my gosh, this is soscenegirl and this is note of the chapter! :D So read or you wont be getting another chapter Haha this is important so should i continue this story? I feel like its retarted and nobody's going to read it. and i need 2 reveiws for next chapter k thanks bye.<p>


	3. Big crash, Hey sar The VampVille girl

"Benny are you alright?" Sara remarked, the air-bag in her face.

"Yeah, but i think i just shit myself." He replied, feeling his teeth, Checking if his cool new 'fangs' would be there yet.

"Your such a inpatient Suckerpop, i shouldnt never have bit you." Sara said, looking him into the eyes, "Well were one block down from your place i'll have your grandma take me home?" I said, removing the air bag from my face getting out of the car.

"Now you cant take back the biting can you? and hey, besides the pain and crap when your becoming one it doesn't hurt that much." Benny said, with such a pigs voice.

"There is a spell! Don't make me go into your house and 'FORCE' you to cast it." Sara said, scratching her hair leaving it cascaded down her shoulder bones

"I think Jane'Alia like's me." Benny said giggling.

"If you'd call her that in front of her face, she'd tear your's off." Sara replied.

"Mkay, were here get your mom." Sara said sitting on one of the porch steps

(At Saras House)

"I wonder what they were doing..." Sara spat.

She got on facebook: Her Status:

"So, facebook i have to tell you an whole adventure for me,  
>so i'm a babysitter haha you all know that i book it everyweek.<br>and pop some popcorn this is long. Jane fell down the-"

"Hell no, i have to get on VampVille, i cant tell them i 'bit' her on Facebook."

VampVille Status

"So, facebook i have to tell you an whole adventure for me,  
>so i'm a babysitter haha you all know that i book it everyweek.<br>and pop some popcorn this is long. Jane fell down the steps,  
>and so ive been rushing to the hospital and jane is so rude..<br>if you would of met her you'd get attached and want her back too she's nine, cuts herself wears emo things, know's what emo is! Watch's teen nick, calls Dora and Highschool musical and Hannah montana shit.  
>She's basically a teenager allready. and since benny and ethan know nothing about VampVille Yet they wont see this post...Haha so yeah anyways i had to bite her Ericaa Yes, It is very fun biting a child..but you know im so attached to her so i wanted her back and when i did i was so outcold...and then i crashed my mom's second minivan but we all know she has 100 cars so it wont matter haha thanks VampVille Watchers.." [ Post]<p>

She clicked post.

Hey guys...I'm thinking about really making a vampville website :D


	4. Can we do this?

At school the next day...

"Hi, why weren't you on Facebook last night?" Benny asked sara, carrying his book bag.

"Benny, you uh know me. Homework duh." Sara answered, knowing she had told a fib.

"You can't post things about, Vampires, biting's and fangs on facebook okay?" Sara said, feeling the need to explain VampVille To benny.

"Why not?" He replied, playing with his watch.

"Because, thats what VampVille is for. You only friend the vampires, we'll there is only vamps on it..You have to set it up on your phone it makes sure your a real vampire." Sara explained, seeing ethan.

"We'll tell him later?" Benny replied, staring at my movement.

"Okay, but yeah Facebook people bring HolyWater out onto you. and since your a vampire and can't be saving anything i suggest you dont get near holy water." Sara replied, Shivering.

"No duh, i'm just gonna go take a shower in Holy water now." Ethan said joking, staring at sara's hair.

"Hey guys." Said benny, carrying his heavy book bag. Staring at the two.

"Hey, Benny. Sara said when we want to post vamp things to go to and sign in. They already have your account opened cause your a vampire, and stay away from holy water." Ethan explained.

"No, i'm gonna take a shower in it." Benny joked, replying the same answer ethan had said.

"Well, i'm going by the suppy closet, i need to get my mind off of things." Benny said, forming a tear in his eye.

"Wait! Whats wrong?" Sara said, following the same exact footsteps he had tooken.

"nothing." Benny said, going into the supply closet (As seen in The evil twin episode)

"Whats the matter!" Sara said, in her highest pitched voice.

"Well, jane likes me. and yesterday she went way overboard. Thats why why i was upstairs 'super' long. She kissed me and about made me 'you know'" Benny told her, looking away in embarrasment.

"I know you, your a Pig but you wouldn't of raped her." Sara said, whiping his tears away.

"What if i did?" He replied, looking back at her.

"Well..." Sara snapped, trying to make a point.

Benny kissed her 


	5. I'll sleep with you jane, RATED M

First rated m scene is this story, and int he degrassi story's i'm not the one doiing the very nasty rated m parts so this one probably wont be as good sorry :( Ill try...

He removed her top, and stared at her sparkly bra, "Really?" Benny asked, laughing to his self.

"Yes, now continue." Sara replied, letting her head back.

He unclassed her bra, and stared continuelessly at her small tender breast, "Hey don't stare!" She said covering her cleavage, "You don't have a monster cock i bet..." She said giggling, laughing at him undressing so quickly.

"Slow down tiger." She said, pulling off her skinny jeans. Left in her laced underwear, surprised Benny was so 'ready' for loss of virginity she removed them too, staring at Benny's plaid boxers. Embarresd about her body.

"Hey horsy, you gonna remove them too?" She said giggling, dissapointed in how horny she was, Benny was just glad his first time was with sara, and not with a 10 year old (Jane)

"I'm glad its with you." He said smiling, removing his boxers. Reavealing his penis, she smiled at the 10 inched thing and nervously opened her legs wide. She wasn't ready, but damn skippy ,horny.

"Are you sure about this?" He said, looking at her closed eyes. "Yea yeah, go head." She said looking with fear in her eyes, He entered her slowly pumping in and out.

"Ahh!" She moaned, holding onto his waist. Letting down a tear, he got off of her, "I'm glad my first was you." She replied to his breathing, "Me too." He said kissing her forehead.

(Att Ethan's house)

"You Guys missed history, funny business?" Ethan said, fist pounding benny.

Unexpectidly, Benny didn't fist pound him. "None of your business, and wonderful- funny business." he replied, to the sexist comment.

"Good." Sara said, smiling at her new 'boyfriend' glad that he didn't reveal any of the sick things they did in the supply closet, she thought about it, there layed their sticky situation, in the closet.

Jane sat there on the stair case, seeing vain in sara's eyes. Left her knowing they had did something Jane was against in that 'wonderful closet' they had mentioned, she ran upstairs leaving a trail of hearable footsteps. Jumped on her bed, and let the 'cry me a river' begin.

Benny saw her, dissapointed in hisself knowing Jane would probably hate him after this. 'Hi Jane." Benny told her, sitting on her bed. "leave." Jane said, looking the other way. Forcing tears to roll back like a leaf blower attacked them in reverse.

"Its okay to cry." He replied, seeing that she was holding back tears. "No it isn't not when noone cares." She said picking up the pillow turning it towards her face. "I'm watching you." He said realising Jane was the girl she 'was' and it was going to take time for him to be forgaven. "Fine, i'll stay the night here in your bed." Benny replied, at her ignorance. He sat in the bed staring at jane, as she went peacefully asleep.

He got up, leaving to go tell the others. "Where are you going?" Jane replied, to the footsteps, in a sweet innocent voice. "To tell them i'm staying, i'll return later." He said turning to her, she nodded and he continued off to go downstairs "Hi guys, i'm going to stay with jane." Benny said staying at the sixthteenth stair looking directly at sara, to see her reaction to that statement. "Okay." She said looking away.

He returned as he promised, staring at the little girl sleeping safe and sound, he sighed at her desperateness and layed on the bed, kissing her forehead once more. Brushing her hair out of her face, he cuddled up to her and so he slept, just like a duplicate soul of her. They sat in that position till morning.

"Hey." She said, looking at his hands rapped around her tiny waist.

"Hi." he said kissing her, but this time he had actually liked it, but he knew it couldnt of lasted long. and that jane's parents were probably wondering why they were in that position.

"I love you benny, and when i found out you and sara 'did it' i cried my eyes out, i know we can't be together but if we can't i dont think she deserves to be with you either." Jane said, getting up out of the bed staring out of the window, smiling to herself thinking "He actually slept with me." She neglected in her mind, reminding herself it wasn't the 'sex' kind of sleep, she giggled and reminded herself also she had to get to that before he slipped from her hands.

"I love you too." Benny replied, coming up to her rapping his hands around her waist, she wasn't that short, and in fact she was a tall 6th grader, she was up to his chest.

"Hehe." She replied, feeling the boning, she did the other night, feeling how tender it was against her bottom, she had wet herself a little and not the tinkle kind,


	6. Maturing isn't an answer

"Are you okay?" Benny said, sliding over.

"Yeah, yeah." Jane replied, staring at him.

"Uh, Mka-" He tried to get out, jane was onto her tippy toes, kissing him.

Not wanting to hurt her feelings he kissed back and picked her up and got on the bed, He fell backwards, her ontop of him, she felt that boning again. This time against her "lady part."

"Ohh." Jane moaned, it feeling real good. Little did she know that losing her virginity wasn't so peachy at first, but knowing a good guy benny is, he released her off of the bed and explained.

"I'm not doing this, I'll admit i love you dearly but this can't work." Benny said, putting on his shoes and and brushed his hair down making sure noone could figure out what he's been doing.

"You don't love me, you just don't want to date a 5th grader." Jane replied looking down.

"No, i know i love you, you can't tell me i dont." He said, grabbing the handle.

"Okay, then stay here with me, one more night. Its Saturday, it couldn't hurt." Jane challenged, staring at him hoping he would give in.

"No, its best for me and you to only see eachother often i wouldn't want to do something i'd regret later." He said walking out of the house.

With jane though...

"Gaah! I wish i was just old enough to date him, he'd love me then and he'd stop treating me like a child!" Jane said the sound of her voice piercing around her.

She went to her closet and grabbed a blade that was hidden in the corner, she grabbed it up turned the closet light off, closed the closet door and throbbed the blade across her wrist.

"Ah." She winced in pain, the blood roughly falling from her wrist and onto the closet carpet, leaving a dot of red blood she grabbed her shirt and whiped the blood off of her wrist, whiped her tears and put on a smile for her brother..She went downstairs

"Hey Ethan." Jane told him.

"Uhh, Hey J." He replied, not paying attention staring at some cartoon on the tv.

"Can i sit with you?" Jane said, looking at him.

"Yeah." He said nodding. He stared at the cuts and dried blood on her wrist.

"Who did this to you?" Ethan said worrying his guts out, he'd pretend to not like Jane, but inside if something happend to her he'd die.

"Uh, I did." She replied, looking away.

"Dont lie! I can have them dead, right now if you would just tell me!" Ethan said, turning his sister's head.

"It was me! and i dont think you can kill me any more, i'm halfway dead." Jane said, stomping upstairs and slamming the door behind her,

"What? What the hell." Ethan said to his self. Looking up the stairs, the words replaying in his head over and over.

-  
>With sara and Benny<p>

"Haha, you have to stay away from Jane. I'm getting bad thoughts about her." Sara told Benny, staring to collect his reaction.

"Dude, it isn't all about you! Now i see how she feels, your so...up my butt and i can't take it! I knew Jane first, since she was in Diapers, She didn't turn me into a vampire did she?" Benny said, slapping sara.

"Ugh! Don't make vampire's mad!" She replied to his powerful hitting.

"I'm a vampire, and you made me mad." He said walking off, leading sara to break down into tears. Right in front of his house, he went in and slammed the door.

-  
>At school, Its monday.<p>

"Hey guys, why aren't you talkin-" Ethan tried to get out

"Because we arent, i'm going to chat with Erica." Sara spat, turning away from the boys.

"Whats her problem?" Ethan asked, staring at his friend.

"I don't know! Why won't you ask her?" Benny asked in a bitchy tone.

"Dude, no matter fact whats your problem? You didn't fist pound me the other day, and you didn't want to watch Sonic and you didn't laugh at any of my jokes." Ethan told him, trying to snap him back to 'guy' reality.

"Ethan, i'm maturing you should too." Benny replied, neatly swinging is backpack over his shoulders and set it down on his desk as they walked into class.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Ethan's head told him.

"Hello children, today in hygeine class we are going to learn about maturing." Ms. Randoulf announced, staring at mostly the guys who joked alot.

Benny glanced at Ethan, but only to see his face in discust.

"Do we have too? I'd rather girl talk." Ethan joked, fist pounding the guy beside him. Everyone laughed exept for Benny, and ms. Randoulf wasn't a fan either.

"As you wish, Ethan. Go girl talk in the office." She joked, handing him a bad behavior slip.

He walked out of the room, slamming the wooden door behind him.

"Now that trouble is out of here, we can learn." She stated, and continued


	7. One month? One Hell

_AN: I know I haven't updated in a year, I'm horribly sorry. I was reading over a lot of my old stories and I came across this one and realized I cant abandon it because it was my first one. And I recently got a new review on it and it made me think "Why haven't I not updated this?" So today I decided to get up early and start writing. My writing has improved so much this year, so I really think the future chapters will make so much more sense. I love you all, thank's for being patient._

* * *

><p>(Sara's Point Of View, The school day was over and she was at her house)<p>

I felt so empty, I had missed Benny already and we haven't even been apart for 24 hours. Maybe I was a little too hung over him, or maybe I wasn't. Was it him who needed to improve on their actions, or was it me? The thoughts ran through my mind. Why had I been jealous over Jane anyway? It wasn't like Benny was going to go get married to her. I pushed her pillow in my face and screamed. Why was this so hard?

Ethan was becoming a total asshole, everyone of the crew matured but him. Even Rory started growing up. Which was weird because he was Rory, who would think he would grow out of the Ninja Turtles, Spider Man and The Power Rangers? No one. Who would think Ethan would become an ass, and not go out of his way to get into some fancy college. No one, she would've thought Benny would be in the place that Ethan was in now. It was like they were switching identities.

But that wasn't the only reason I was upset. My mom had started dating again, my dad passed away while he was in the army. He got shot and loss too much blood, that's when he passed. I never thought my mom would even get the guts to even speak to another man. Sadly she did.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone's buzzing. It read 'Ethan' I sighed and tapped Answer.

"What do you want?" I barked, desperate to hang up already.

"My mom and dad are going on vacation so they want you to stay with me and Jane for a month." He replied, I could hear Benny in the background ranting on about something.

My eyes widened, A month? Wasted with Benny and Ethan? Life was over.

"You've got to be kidding me." I whined, throwing my legs in the air.

"Nope, I'm serious. See you soon." He answered, hanging up.

She got off her bed and went into the kitchen, opened a drawer and got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote: _'Mom, Ethan called. His parents went on vacation and they want me to stay with them for a month. Call me when you get back home from your date'_

__She put it on the table and returned to her room.

She got a suitcase and packed everything she could find, grabbed her keys and walked out of the door.


End file.
